


Second Chances

by giantpanda



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantpanda/pseuds/giantpanda
Summary: Neil gets a second chance.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 22
Kudos: 55





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Another season three fix-it story. I have no medical background and continue to leave those things vague in the story.

Neil had told Claire that he wasn’t afraid of dying. He though of the cross she had given him and took comfort in his faith. He was more worried about all he was leaving behind. His sister, Claire. He kept his eyes on Claire as he gently caressed her face. The weight of her against his chest grounded him. He focused on her in this moment and didn’t allow himself to think of all they were going to miss out on.

He knew she would be okay. He had to believe that she would be okay. She now knew that he loved her, and he hoped that she would be able to take comfort in that. He hoped that she didn’t allow herself to get lost in her grief. He hated that he would be leaving her to pick up the pieces. He wished now that he had said something to Audrey or Aaron about keeping an eye on her. He told himself over and over again that she would be okay. He needed her to be okay.

He struggled to keep his eyes open. He wanted to look at her for as long as possible. Eventually he could no longer fight it and his eyes drifted closed, his last thought was the peace he felt when he was with Claire.

Sometime later he opened his eyes again. He looked down but Claire was no longer resting against him. He looked around the hospital room, but no one else was there. He took a deep breath, and it was easier than before. He felt a different type of pain in his abdomen and wondered what they had done for him. He had thought he was going to die, and now he thought maybe he had a second chance. He glanced over at the door as Audrey walked in.

“Welcome back Sleeping Beauty,” she said as she walked in and sat in the chair beside the bed.

“What happened?” he asked. “Not that I’m complaining but I didn’t expect to still be here.”

She reached out and squeezed his hand. “Blame Claire for that. She fought for us to try another surgery.”

He wasn’t surprised that she would’ve fought to keep him alive. He wondered where she was and hoped that she was okay.

“I’m sorry, Neil,” Audrey said with a sigh. “I’m sorry that I didn’t fight harder for you. That we all didn’t fight harder for you. She wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Audrey continued. “She convinced Marcus it was the right thing to do, and she was right.”

“She usually is.”

Audrey filled him in on the details of the surgery and what it would look like for his recovery. He had been unconscious for a few days. He understood that it would be difficult, but he knew it would be worth it. He didn’t have to worry about any regrets, he would have time now.

“So, are you ready to admit that there is something going on with you and Claire?”

“I just woke up and already you’re starting with that?”

“Neil, your relationship with Claire saved your life. She fought for you when the rest of us were saying goodbye.”

He shook his head, “She would’ve done that for anyone.”

“You and I both know it’s more than that.”

“I told her that I love her,” he admitted. “I thought I was dying, I probably wouldn’t have told her otherwise.”

“You both are ridiculous.”

“Audrey, she’s a resident and I’m her attending.”

“You really think that matters anymore?” she asked incredulously. “You’re right, you almost died. We said goodbye,” her voice broke. “Are you really going to think about rules now?”

“She’s a brilliant surgeon. I never want anyone to take that away from her.”

“Then I guess it’s a good think that you’re not going to supervising the residents for a while or being in the OR while you recover. Stop making excuses.”

“Why are you being so supportive of this?”

She looked at him sadly. “It didn’t work out with us, doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be happy.”

“I want that for you too.” He knew that she was right, but he didn’t want to talk about his potential relationship with anyone but Claire. “Where is she?”

Audrey sighed, “She’s in surgery with Marcus.”

“Is she okay?”

“She’s been busy. We’re short staffed with Morgan being unable to operate, Alex took a few days to spend time with his son, and Shaun has been a little distracted.” She smiled at him. “She’ll be happy to see that you’re awake. Maybe you can…”

A knock at the door interrupted their discussion, he looked up and saw Marcus standing at the door.

“Welcome back.”

“I’ll come check on you later,” Audrey said, leaving them alone.

Marcus stood beside his bed, checking over his vitals. He asked him a few questions about how he was feeling. He listened as Marcus talked some more about his surgery and recovery.

“You know,” Marcus said as he sat down, “There are easier ways to get out of work.”

Neil smiled. “Thanks for performing the surgery.”

“Don’t thank me, thank Claire. She made a very compelling case about why we needed to try.”

“I’ll make sure to thank her when I see her.”

“She’s talking to the family of our patient. I’ll make sure she knows you’re awake.”

“Thanks.”

“I can see why you favored her.”

“I don’t…”

Marcus continued, “She really fights for her patients, she’s very persuasive and very talented.”

“I know.”

“I’ve been working with her a lot these past few days. I realize that the two of you are more than just coworkers.” He held up his hand to stop Neil from interrupting. “I just wanted to let you know that if it goes to the board, you’ll both have my support.”

“I appreciate that.”

“Now, get some rest and make sure you let us know if you’re in any pain or if something doesn’t feel right.”

Neil agreed and Marcus left. He was focused more on his desire to see Claire. He hadn’t been afraid to die, but he wasn’t going to pretend that he wasn’t relieved that they had found a way to save him. He allowed himself to think about all the things that he thought he was going to miss out on, a future with Claire, taking her to meet his sister, having a family with her and so much more. There was so much he still wanted to do and because she fought for him, he would now get a chance.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Claire finally walked in. She stood in the door way for a moment, her eyes shining with tears. He took the opportunity to just look at her. He could clearly see her exhaustion and even with them being short staffed, he was surprised they hadn’t sent her home. Although he was sure if they had tried, she would’ve refused. 

“Glad to see you’re awake,” she said as she walked over to the chair beside his bed.

“Glad to be awake,” he answered.

Claire wiped away a tear. She took his hand. He glanced down as he intertwined their fingers. He thought of all the times they had worked side by side in the OR, their hands brushing against each other. This was different. He looked up at her and for a moment he was overwhelmed by all he had almost lost.

“You saved me,” he said repeating to her what she had said earlier.

Her eyes shone with tears. “You’re not upset?”

“Why would I be?” he asked, confused why she would think that.

“Dr. Glassman thought,” she cut herself off. “You won’t be able to operate for a while, and it’s going to be a painful recovery.”

“You’re right, it’s not going to be easy,” he glanced down at their hands again as he took a deep breath to get his thoughts together. “But because of you, I get to,” his voice broke, as he struggled to get his emotions under control. “I get to hug my sister again.” He carefully brought her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed it. “I can do this.” He looked up at her and wished he was strong enough to kiss her for real. “I’ll get back into the OR eventually. Claire, if you hadn’t fought for me, I wouldn’t be here.”

She bit back a sob at his words. “You would’ve done the same for any of us.”

He would do anything for his team, and he was grateful that she had done the same for him. He knew the road ahead would be challenging but he was so glad to still be here with her.

“I went to see your sister,” she said softly.

“How is she?” he asked, “What did you tell her?”

“I told her that you were busy at the hospital and couldn’t get away. She was upset at first, but I came prepared with some new puzzles. I did tell her caretaker what happened.”

“Thank you,” he said his voice shaking with emotion.

He knew he shouldn’t be surprised that she had taken the step to check on his sister for him. Her compassion was just one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her. She was one of the few people he had shared Gabby with, and he was glad that they had gotten along.

“Maybe when you’re feeling up to it, we can get you changed into some scrubs and you can video chat with her.”

He squeezed her hand. “I’d like that.”

Neil closed his eyes for a moment overwhelmed by it all. He had thought he would never see his sister again, thought it would never be able to have a future with Claire. He thought about his recovery, and knew it would be challenging, but he had a second chance at life, and he wasn’t going to waste it.

“I should probably apologize to you now,” he said looking up at her.

“For what?”

“I told you before, doctors make the worst patients.”

“I can handle it.” She reached out and caressed his face. He leaned into her touch. He couldn’t believe he almost missed out on this. “How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine,” he said gently caressing the back of her hand. “I have everything I need.”

“Neil,” she said rolling her eyes with a smile, “I need you tell me if something’s wrong.”

He allowed himself a moment to think about the aches and pains throughout his body. He knew that the pain was from the surgery and didn’t feel as if anything was out of the ordinary. And he meant it that all he needed now was her.

“Nothings wrong,” he told her. “Some pain is normal.”

She stood up and placed her hand against his forehead checking for a fever. He saw the instant that she transferred from his Claire to Dr. Browne. He watched her as she checked out his incision and checked his vitals. As much as he enjoyed watching her as a doctor, he truly just needed her by his side.

“Have you gotten any sleep? Or stopped to eat? Audrey told me you guys are short staffed.”

She settled back into her chair, happy with her assessment. “You don’t need to worry about that.”

“I’m always going to worry about you,” he admitted softly.

“I’m not the one who almost died,” she said, her eyes betraying her sadness and fear.

“I’m fine,” he told her again, and he would continue telling her until she believed him. “You made sure of that.”

“I love you,” she said voice quivering. “I didn’t just say that because I thought I was going to lose you.”

“I love you too,” he said softly. “I have for a while.”

She looked at him in surprise. “How long?”

He hesitated before answering. “Since before Dash.”

Her eyes widened. “But you pushed me towards him.”

“All I wanted was for you to be happy,” he said caressing her hand.

“I’m happy now.”

He thought about all they had been through together. How their relationship had evolved since she had started at the hospital. He had never thought that he would be an attending falling in love with a resident, he was so grateful for her.

“So am I.” He looked at her and he didn’t want there to be any doubt what he wanted with her. “I want you to be with me as I recover, but not as my doctor.”

“As a platonic friend?” she teased. 

He winced as he laughed. “Definitely not that.”

She frowned as she noticed he was in pain. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. You’re here.”

“Ugh, such a romantic. I may need to rethink this.”

“You’re stuck with me.”

“Good,” she said with a smile.

He was so glad that they would get the chance to explore their relationship together. Audrey had been right that he would regret not taking a chance at happiness. He knew he would be able to survive anything with Claire by his side. He could see the lingering fear and exhaustion in her eyes, and he wished he could erase them both.

“Come here,” he said softly, motioning for her to rest on him.

She slowly moved to rest her head on his chest as she had before. He gently placed his hand against the side her head and ran his hand gently against her curls. He wiped away a few stray tears. She smiled up at him and he felt his heart soar. He was so lucky to get a second chance. He kept his eyes on her as she tried to fight falling asleep.

‘Rest,” he said, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Neither am I,” she whispered.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep against his chest. Eventually he could no longer fight his own exhaustion. This time as he closed his eyes, he knew he would open them again. He had a whole future to look forward to with Claire by his side. He thought of all the memories they would make together as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to be frustrated by the way they ended season three and can't believe that no one fought to find a treatment. I'm still holding out hope that season four will surprise me. Thank you to those who continue to read and comment. I really can't say enough how much I appreciate it.


End file.
